


You remind me of him

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York finally proposes to Carolina after two long years. Happy to make such a huge change he sets off on a romantic date. He proposes in the rain like in the romantic movies. </p><p>Carolina is not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You remind me of him

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should profusely apologize for this
> 
> Also inspired by 'We Don't Eat' by James Vincent McMorrow

Carolina stared at the man in front of her. Her boyfriend of two years, was down on his knees. The ring looked dull in the dripping rain. 

Because in this world the war hadn't happened yet. In this world the two had found each other, yet still, something proved to be wrong. 

"Carolina it's time to say something. I'm getting a little nervous over here"

"I can't York"

"Carolina don't do this to me"

"It's not about you this time York. I told you I wasn't ready for this!"

"Just yesterday you were saying how much you like to be surprised! I thought this is what you wanted!"

"York"

"You let him ruin everything Carolina. You let him rule over every part of your life, and you know what? I won't always be there to catch you when he pushes you over that cliff!"

"York don't do this" he's standing now. Ring box in his hands, closed this time. 

"No! I'm so tired of playing second fiddle to your father! It's clear now he's who you really want to please. You don't even think about yourself. It's all just pleasing a man who will never accept you!"

"York please"

"I'm done Carolina. You've pushed me off ever since I got his disapproval! You know what? I'm sick of it. I'm done! Maybe next time you can pick someone daddy likes because clearly I'm not good enough!"

"It's not like that York"

"Then please, tell me how it's different" He waits, for an answer he knows will never come. His proposal ruined. His life taken away by a man he could never please, one Carolina could never please. One that had taken her life and her codependency and used it against her to get what he wanted. 

It wasn't till now that he understood that's what she wanted. She wanted to be used by a man she could never make happy. A man who would never love her like she loved him. 

She was just like her father.


End file.
